The present invention relates to a structural unit, which is profiled and is in the form of a bar, and which structural unit is intended particularly for fastening together of building parts. The bar has at least one longitudinal groove on each of two opposite, transverse sides. Two opposite, end sides connect the transverse sides together. The transverse sides and the end sides which directly adjoin each other form longitudinal edges.
Austrian Pat. No. 328,694 discloses a hollow, column-shaped, metallic structural unit having a hexagonal cross-section. A longitudinal groove is provided at each corner. The groove consists of an outer parallel section and a widened channel section lying behind the parallel section. Arms provided with two wings bent at an angle can be inserted into the widened channel section of the longitudinal groove. These wings lie against outer sides of the structural unit and can be screwed firmly to it. Wall elements can be arranged on the arms. This known structural unit can be used essentially only as a column. Neither doors nor windows can be constructed by using it. Furthermore, installation of locks, or the like, is not possible as long as the structural unit is of a usable size.
DE-OS (German Unexamined Application for Patent) No. 1,693,091 describes metallic, hollow-shaped bars for forming frames for windows, doors and glass walls. Each bar has a longitudinal groove along each of its two opposite side surfaces. The longitudinal grooves widen toward the center of the shaped bars so that sealing strips, door strips and holders for window panes can be anchored in the grooves. These known shaped bars are of limited utility, in the same way as the structural elements known from Austrian Pat. No. 328,694. Similarly shaped bars are also shown in German Pat. No. 1,683,699 and in German Utility Model 1,986,177. One essential disadvantage of all of the above mentioned special shape bars is that they cannot be employed in diverse uses. Furthermore, gaps result when the sides of these bars are placed against walls since the walls are frequently rough and uneven. Sealing is also difficult.